


Poisonous Thoughts

by Kestrelcadiz (CeNedraRiva)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeNedraRiva/pseuds/Kestrelcadiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin was injured there was a demon who sat by her side...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisonous Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story.

Rin had been unconscious for almost a day. She lay on the futon, her face frowning and eyes flickering under their lids as she dreamed. The miko had treated her wounds and eased her pain but the poison that burned in her veins could not be removed. She was dying.

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru sat nearby watching Rin intently. His face was solemn and impassive. Only someone who knew him well could see the concern and anxiety in his eyes, or notice the way his breath caught each time she whimpered in her sleep. He hadn't left his vigil since she had first fainted.

The old miko and his brother's miko ducked into the room. They set about preparing herbs and changing Rin's dressings. His brother's miko tried another of her strange antidotes but it too failed to cleanse the poison. They spoke with grim faces. Kagome dashed at her eyes to clear the tears as she left. The old miko followed.

Time seemed to pass slowly. Sesshoumaru could hear each of her weakening heartbeats clearly. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. As long as these processes continued, she would be alive. But there was no _life._ She didn't smile and babble and giggle. She didn't run and skip and dance. She wasn't _his_ Rin, not like this.

His eyes itched with tiredness. The last fight had been vicious and drained all his reserves of strength. Even so he had not escaped unscathed. He had been immune to the poison though and had the increased healing rate of a demon. Rin had no defence and uncertain of how to treat her he had brought her here. But why had the demon aimed to attack Rin at all? And , more importantly, why had it felt like it was he who had been struck down in Rin's place?

Sesshoumaru was used to pain. He didn't mind it much. Pain was a warning that a greater injury could happen. Pain made its bearer uncomfortable so that they would not repeat the mistakes that had caused it but this was different.

Sesshoumaru knew he was fine but still his body insisted he was not. The pain burned stronger in his chest than any he had previously felt. It was like someone had plunged Bakusaiga into his heart and even now its corrosive poison burned slowly out from the wound. Pain was a warning. What was this new threat? It had begun as he had watched the demon's fangs plunge into Rin's shoulder. Was it possible for pain to warn that another was in danger? Humans were fragile. If she died would this pain too fade, or grow to lament her death?

Years ago Rin had once asked if he would remember her once she had died. He had told her not to ask such silly questions. She had been so small and innocent. She hadn't cared that he was a demon lord, more likely to eat her than save her. Her smile had shone brightly. Would she ever smile again? It was near a minute before, lost in thought, he realised she had stopped breathing.

The pain in his heart was near unbearable. Someone was shouting and Sesshoumaru realised he was leaning inches away from her face. The shouting grew louder, babbling, commanding. He ignored it. Suddenly Kagome was pushing him away and pressing on Rin's chest repeatedly, like some mockery of breathing. She tried to breathe into Rin's mouth to force her to take in air again.

With a start Sesshoumaru realised the shouting voice had been his own. Even now words tumbled out commanding, asking, _begging_ Rin not to die. He closed his mouth with a snap. She could _not_ die here! Not now! Not from this poison! His now silent thoughts sounded unsure. Worry corroded his rationality, leaving only the fear, and the pain.

 


End file.
